1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a driving method and application thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a driving method and application thereof for a video device.
2. Description of Related Art
Drivers are hardware-dependent and operating-system-specific. Most companies provide only drivers for Microsoft Windows. As Linux is becoming more popular, there is a need for developing drivers for Linux.
Video for Linux (V4L) is released for developing drivers for video devices under Linux. Furthermore, the new generation of Video for Linux 2(V4L2) has also been released recently. Although V4L and V4L2 have been released, there are still few drivers for video devices under Linux.
Above all, there is a need for driving video devices under Linux through drivers for Microsoft Windows.